Ellimere's Love
by the Wallmaker
Summary: A reply to EZBoard Belisaere's First Challenge! He's a member of the Royal Guard! Touchstone and Ellimere are at odds.


Ellimere's Love

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters (except for Jalall. Whoo hoo. Big deal.) They belong to Garth Nix. No profit is being made off of this fanfiction.

A/N: Please have patience with me. I don't usually write romance. I don't know where the plot bunny for this story came from. Enjoy.

~~--**--~~

"How am I supposed to be able to rule the Kingdom with poise and grace if I am incapable of speaking with a soldier of the Royal Guard without degenerating into a nervous, clumsy, babbling schoolgirl?"

Ellimere looked up from her journal out the window at the battlements. There was a member of the Royal Guard there, but it wasn't Jalall. That was just as well. If it _had _been Jalall, then Ellimere could write off her daily journal entry as well as any intelligent conversation over dinner with her father and brother. She sighed and returned to her journal.

"I wonder if…" She hesitated, wondering if the Charter Magic wards that she had placed on this small book would work. Ellimere did not want anyone to be able to read this. However, regardless of her skill in placing safeguards on her journal, she didn't want to write his name down. " I wonder if he feels the same way when he sees me; giddy yet terrified. I like to think so, for his face turns an amazing shade of aubergine when we meet by chance. Yet that may be from simple exertion, for when I do see him, he is usually sparring with Sameth, or taking part is some other manual labour." Ellimere dipped her quill into the inkpot again and reflected on her situation.

She knew that her father had already suspected something; for Jalall had been transferred. He started with the Royal Guard a month before and had been assigned with the task of accompanying her around in public, but he had recently been placed on duty with Sameth. Touchstone had been questioning her about her whereabouts on a regular basis, and Ellimere had a suspicion that her father was cross-referencing where she was with Jalall's postings.

Ellimere tipped her quill so that the ink wouldn't run off and stain her book. Tapping her slippered foot on the floor, she thought about the Midwinter Festival. 

It was the first time that she had met him. He had looked resplendent in his crisp new red uniform, the gold buttons and clasps shining in the flickering light that was thrown from the chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. The guests of the festival surrounded Ellimere and Jalall, chattering loudly away about trivial matters, but Ellimere didn't hear a word of it.

"My Lady," The new soldier bowed to her, and took her gloved hand. Kissing it, he straightened up and looked straight into the eyes of the Princess. "They have told me that you were beautiful, but now that I see you," He paused, and Ellimere could almost see his mind groping for words. "Forgive me for being so bold, but now that I see you, Lady Ellimere, you take my breath away."

Ellimere, flustered, but pleased, asked his name. 

"Jalall," She murmured after he introduced himself. "Jalall, would you be so kind as to join me in a dance?"

Smiling, he led her the few steps over to the floor, where they entered the whirling blur of colour that was the rest of the guests, and they danced until the end of the festival.

Ellimere placed her quill to the paper again, and continued writing. She ceased only when one of the sendings appeared and beckoned that she follow. Ellimere assumed (correctly, it turned out,) that it was dinner time. When she reached the dining hall, her father and brother were waiting. Ellimere sat in her customary seat, and noticed that her mother's place was set. 

Touchstone, following her gaze, said with a smile, "She'll be here in a moment." Evenings when the Abhorsen Queen was home at the Palace were rare, so Ellimere smiled and awaited her mother with the rest of her family.

"What did you do today, Ellimere?" Touchstone's voice jerked Ellimere out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, I walked in the garden, and I - "  
"With whom?" Her father's intonation was sharp.

"On my own. Then I wrote to Sillome and Sussyn, then I wrote in my journal. Did you want to know what I wrote about, Father?"

"Ellimere, I have warned you about that tone of voice." Touchstone was angry, and Ellimere could see it in his face. She did not care.

"Why do you always want to know where I've been? What I've been doing? You never seemed so concerned before!"

"I have _always_ been concerned for your well being!" Touchstone growled.

"Well, you've never interrogated me before about my whereabouts or my activities."

"You've never given me reason to do so before," He said softly.

"What? I haven't done anything wrong!" Ellimere exclaimed.

"Do not lie to me, Ellimere. I know about your trysts in the garden - "

"Trysts!! How dare you?! Jalall is completely honourable!" Ellimere said his name. Shouted it, in fact, but she wasn't concerned. "Have you had someone spying on me? Did our dancing at the Festival concern you? He _is_ a member of the Royal Guard, and just remember that it was _you_ who hired him!"

Sabriel walked into the large dining hall at precicely that moment. Both Touchstone and Ellimere were shouting, and Sameth looked embarassed. 

"What is going on?" She said softly, and her family all looked at her, startled. They hadn't seen her come in. When Touchstone and Ellimere both began talking at once, getting louder and louder to make themselves heard, Sabriel looked over at her son. "Tell me what is going on, Sameth."

Sameth looked like he would rather be anywhere else. Sighing, he told his mother about how things have been getting very tense between her husband and their daughter. "He suspected that she's been courting a member of the Guard, and she's just admitted it. He doesn't agree with it, and she's getting all upset about it. Hence the shouting. Pass the rolls." 

Sabriel sat down and sighed. Handing the basket of fresh buns over to Sameth, she took one. Buttering it, her eyes focussed only on the soft warm dough, she asked. "What is his name, Ellimere?"

Quietly, the princess said, "Jalall."

"He is a soldier of the Guard, correct?"

Quieter still, Ellimere answered, "Yes."

Sabriel's attention shifted. "Why don't you agree with this, Touchstone? As I recall, you did hire him."

"He's a member of the Guard. That's precicely why I don't agree with it."

"_You_ were a soldier in the Royal Guard." Sabriel said through a mouthful.

Touchstone glared. "Yes. Therefore, I know what they all think, and I know how they act."

Sabriel smiled gently. "I married someone who was a member of the Royal Guard. What do you think of that, dear?"

"That's _different_!"

"How is it different? Let Ellimere do what she wants! She's responsible, and we should respect her opinion and judgement."

Sameth cleared his throat, but his parents ignored him.

The sendings served dinner. The Royal family was silent until Touchstone quietly apologized to his daughter. Sabriel smiled and Sameth rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ellimere. I respect your judgement. Jalall is honourable." Touchstone said this last with some difficulty. 

"Thank-you, Father." Ellimere smiled at her mother, who smiled back. 

"Really?"

"Really. We don't have to hide anymore." Ellimere stared up at navy blue of the sky. Jalall was sitting next to her on one of the benches that were surrounded by peony bushes. The fragrance in the air was intoxicating. Ellimere felt the breeze playing on her neck and heard the soft burble of the fountain behind her. She had never felt so free.

Jalall leaned in towards her and whispered, "Ellimere, I think that I've fallen in love with you." Ellimere looked into his dark brown eyes and their lips met.

She had never felt so free.


End file.
